


Sisters

by mosymoseys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahiri returns to Hapes for the first time since <i>Legacy of the Force</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

“You coming?” Jaina asked, turning back towards their ship to address Tahiri where she lingered near the top of the boarding ramp.

Tahiri just gave her a one-shouldered shrug and dropped her gaze so she wouldn’t have to meet the eyes of the woman who now stood beside Jaina on the landing field.  She’d been hoping that the Queen Mother would find herself too busy to make time in her royal schedule to personally meet Jaina and Tahiri upon their arrival on Hapes.  A completely irrational hope, Tahiri recognized, because _of course_ Tenel Ka would be eager to see Jaina as soon as possible.

Whether or not she had any desire to see  _Tahiri_  on the other hand remained very much in doubt – at least as far as Tahiri was concerned. 

“I’m still not entirely sure I’m welcome,” Tahiri offered with a lopsided smile she knew didn’t reach her still-downcast eyes.  Absently, she scuffed one bare foot against the cool metal of the boarding ramp.  For a moment, there was a sound like Jaina starting to protest, but the now-familiar reassurances never came.  In their place was only the sharp rap of footsteps ascending the ramp.  Then someone was taking Tahiri’s hand in her own, and finally Tahiri looked up and into a pair of intense grey eyes.

“You are always welcome here, Tahiri,” Tenel Ka said, her voice low but fierce with conviction.  Then she smiled gently and squeezed Tahiri’s hand, and her tone softened as she added, “We are sisters after all.”


End file.
